My Speacial
by FanficGoddess384
Summary: markipler needs a new job and struggles to make ends meat. things get interesting when he finds someone that makes his leif exiting.
1. Mikes tru fealings

Disclamer. I dont on fnAf markiplier or mc. i will mantion any oc that comes up that i do own so dont use without permission thanks.

(Mike's POV)

then ight was humin and moist and sulty. I was sitting at my desk watching all these animitronics these guys are aggressive sons of abitches. they ned to take some relax therpie classes. smoke some weed. relax. if foxy wasn't such a little bitch maybe he wouldn't be such a bad guy to hang out with. but he keeps screaming at me and i don't know why. if only we could just get long. But it seems like all he want to do is murder me. i only make 4 bucks an our. why would i stay another night if i didn't want to say 5.

why did nt i go into modelling or omething. i had the body to show for it. my eyes were a deep saphire blue. my hair was long flowing blond. and my chest was something would make arnold swartzenegger lust for. I really could go for some companion ship. ive been so lonely for long i'll even settle for foxy. Man if he wasn't such a duche.

(Foxy's POV)

i laid there behind the dreaps thinking about him again. i just can't ontrol my ugres anyore. i really want him bad. everytime i see him i gt nervous and screach. and when my boyfriend freddy found out he got jelous. now i don't know what to do. i dont want mike to die. i love him. i get excited when he watches me on camera. and if he ignore me sometimes i have to peak out the cutains. what do i do. when i see his midnight blue eyes and his long flowing hair and look at his feminine body and his cream colored bear chest i just lose it. he usually didn't wear a shirt at wirk which din't help.

i can't stand it anymore i must have him. i'm going to see him and tell him how i fel.

(Mike's POV)

I looke at the camera some more. Foxy was peaking out ihs cirtains again. wait, not he's out of his lair. it looks like i'll have to block him and close the door again. man when will he give up. but man he looks so sexy. what if i let him in just this once. it would be worth dying just to see his bronze furry body up close. i know he's an animitronic but there's just something about him that makes me qiuver.

wait where did he go. he's coming for me. where is he. what if i check this room, maybe i'll see him. oh no he's running right for me! what do I do what do i do. oh god hes here. hes here. but hes so gorgoues. and he isn't screeming at me. why isn't he screeming at me.

(No POV i'll let you know when it changes again)

foxy looked at mikes lusty body. he didn't scream thi time thats good. he just stared not nowing what to say.

mike stared back. the two were fixated on eachother's eyes. they could not look away. it was almost like they had some kind of passion for each other. Ther was indeed a passion. a passion that ould last all throuh the night. but one didn't know what to say to the other. mike stared crying. please don't kill me, said ike. his tears ran down like a fountain. foxy started to cry too. he felt so bad. he ran over to mike and hugged him cosely. carassing his long flowing hair. it's okay, said foxy. i won't hurt you. i just wanted to be with you. i never wanted to hurt you. you really men it? mike sniffle. the two cryed sobbingly holding eachother arms wrapped around eachother.

they were so happy. mike was so happy foxy didn't want to kill him afterall. then the too stared into eachothers eyes. mike looked into foxys glowing honey eyes and was having unusual feelings. foxy staired into mikes beautiful blue sappire eyes entranced.

they were both hot for eachother. they really wanted eachother. how much power do we have left, said mik. if we keep the doors closed...we should have enough time to spend...together said foxy giving a foxy grin.

(MIke's POV A/N Sorry i had to skip the good stuff because ffnet is a meany!)

It was such a amazing experience. all our clothes scattered all over. We were on the floor holding eahcother. it started with kissing. foxys tongue inside me had such an amazing texture to it and feeling. whoever built him new what he was doing. i don't know why an animitonic needed a penis but when he entered me it was an experience unlike anything before. he knew just the right moves and was not a selfish lover. the floor was covered completely by bodily fluids. i must have had 20 orgasms that whole /time. every one more intense than before. the final climax had me on the ground panting and breathless. Foxy was worn out himself. He had no idea this could last through all the night. I wondered how none of the other animatomics got us.

(No POV)

Foxy and Mike Schidt held eachother close carassing eachother. They decided to spend the rest of the morning together and started growing tired they were asleep. the night was almost over. little did they now the power was out and freddys eyes watched them as they slept. Singing his jingly tune. Would it turn 6am? Or would he devoure both of them in a jealous rage.

AN welp hope you like. please rate and review. no flames. this is my first tim so its not as good. sorry i dont hae spellcheck.


	2. Markipers afair

disclaimer markpler mc fnaf isnt mine.

(No POV)

Freddy watched in a jealous rage as his lover selifhsly slept beside that new employee. he played his jingle. his eyes lit up. he was going to kill them both. Just like he was goign to kill that youtube bastard that slept with his true love. as he was about to make his move he herd that horrible chime. 6am. Fuck he thought to himself. another time he thought. i will have you all. and you will all be dead. every single 1 of you.

(Markiplier's POV)

Hello everyone my name is Markiplier and welcome to...my life. You may know me from online yutube videos of me playing such games as 5 nights at reddys. But what you didn't know is that I ACTUALLY am now working at the same place. I know I said before i wouldn't stay more than one night but COME ON man I need the money. I can't live on Youtube wages my hole life.

thats why im here and your watching me, whoever you are. and now i actually have to fear for my life. and oh great foxy is already peaking out the cutains. COME ONE MAN I just started this night!

DA DA DUM DUM FUCK YOU Your a dum dum. nobody likes you foxy. well maybe i do. after seeing some fanart you might not be so bad afterall. oh god i hope i can get thru this night nad nobody is such a douch. OH NO YOU DONT I SEE YOU DUCKY*closes the door* JEEZAS HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAWST. oh god this isnt like in the game. this is stressing me the fuck out. i dont know if i can make it through.

So anyway I dont know of you emember what I said about people drawing rather nude drawing of these animatonics but after seeing some of foxy i couldnt help but find a part of me, a furry part, or animatronophile part. and hey it looks like ducky went on her way. she isn't looking to bad herself . so as yo may now i might just be a furry myself. and it looks like foxy is nt just an animatromic but a sex toy sepcificly built by furries. and from what ive heard the staff here couldnt remove his naughty parts and so they just kept him behind the cutains because it was against the policy to allow him near familes. now i dinot know about ou ut i wouldnt mind a night with that foxy fox...maybe he could show me a thing or too.

wait wheres foxy! foxy where are you! oh god. i hope he doesnt kill me. if he wants to kill me i hpe he an show me a good time! where did he go. is he in west hall. oh god hes dashing for me. what do i do wht do i do. OH GOD HES IN THE ROOM HES WATCHING ME. but wait, hes not screaming. why isn he screaming.

(Foxy's POV)

i watched markiplyer as he was in the room watching me. oh he even sexier than mike. just look at that hair. and his voice. it makes my body quiver all over. i must have him.

(No POV)

foxy watched mark and mark watch foxy. foxy really wanted markiply. and markiplyer wanted foxy. they both new it to. they bth undressed and had an amazing night. foxy wasnt on top this time. he got the recieving end from mark. foxy was glad he didn't have to do all the work this time. foxy orgasmd 50 times. one was better then the last. the floors, walls cieling were all covered in foxy and markiplier's seed. it was a night never to be forgotten. the too embraced eachother and worn out fell aseep. freedy watched tehm ready to make his move. But godamit 6am arrived agaon.

a/n Welp sorry it wasn't as long this time. i hope you like it. sorry im not good at writhing sex, and i cant right too much because ffnet will ake it down. pease rate and review nad tell me if you want more. thanks1


	3. it was mc alalong

discmlaeir I don't own markiplier(i wish i did3) or mc or fnaf or foxy

(No POV)

Markipler was just finishing up his shift when 6am arrive. he was fired though for tampering with foxy(in many ways) and making a complete mess in the office.

foxy was not alowed in fredy fazbards pizza anymore. they were going to get rid of him once and for all.

this make markiplier deperssed. he didnt want to lose foxy or is job. what was he going to do. how was he going to cope. Markiplers emotions builtup. he couldnt take it anymore. he wanted to kill himself. he wanted to end it all. and thats exactly what he was going to do. he wouldnot be apart of this cruel world again. the meotions builtup even more. markipler broke out into fountains of eatrs. he cried desperately and desparingly. thewhole place could here him.

as markplier walked out the building to go home and finish his one and only job. his job nown as life. as he stepped out of the door he noticed something that somethign was astraiy. infront of him was a lucious of green feilds all around him. the sky was blue. and everything looked rather pixely for some reason.

(foxy pov present tense. ill let you know when it changes tesnes and povs)

the staff at fazbars pissa wouldnt let me stay. they thre me into a dumster to be ridden of once and for all. but they forgot to deactivate me. what idiots. i sit in the dumper wondering to myself if i should let them tak meaway or if ishould findanother job. the feelings were to much too handle. i couldnt take being rejectd like that. it was so horrible. nobody wants me. noboydy likes me. i can astand living in this world anymore. i should just sit her eand wait to die. thats what everyone wants. all iwanted was to live a hapy life with fredy. but my lust for others was too much. and now iknow fredy won't have me back anymore. i remember him watching us. waiting to make his first kill. he was watching me. and i was dead for sure.

butomething happened. the clock turned to 6am. i got lucky. we all got lucky. its probubly better i didnt say with freddy. he was abusive and cruel and would never let me do anything i wanted. on time he beat me so hard i was on the ground crying and begging him to stop. please stop i said. tears runing down my fur. i knew i shouldnt be with him. but i was just too depandent on him. and now here isit. with no job. noone to love. noone that cares. markipler lost his job after mik. their both gone noe.

i sit here in this dark dumter waiting to die but noone comes. as i sit there i start crying loud and in dispar. when will it end i ask myself when ill it end. please meka it stop. i cant do it anymore. isit there hours on end. noone comes to take me away. i dont understand. what is going on. the light slowly creeps in. its daytime but i havent othered to open the lids and look out. something is astraiy. as i sit there i sob deeply and in such deep emotonal pain in my heart. the teers dont stp. i cant even succeed at dying. and then suddenly the lid comes open. i am blinded by a bright light. its time for me to dye. and then i wont have to see anyone or face this world ever again. as ilook out into the light to face my cruel fate i see there is no dump truck to crush me. i see a blurry figure. who could it be?

(Markiplers pov)

i walk around amaze at what i see. outside was nothing i ever expected. i Want to explore but i here something. a crying sound. I go to checkout the sound and i walkby a Dumpster. Someone really is cryying. Who could it be. I open the lid and inside is someone i never thought id see again. a wave of happyness washe over me. FOXY, i sniffle. who is it asked foxy. im so happy to see you!1 i shouted. i almost wanted to cry. just leave me alone cried foxy. i dont want to be alive anymore. dont be like that foxy i said. we dont need fazbar. we dont need 4 bucks an hour. we can both be a youtube duo. well make so much money from revenew. you dont know what is like, said foxy. he hit me all the time. he beat me. he woundnt let me do anything. thats why i was with mike, and then you. i dint now it but iwanted to get away. you hate me dont uoy.

i look at the poor fox and start weeping. i dont hate you foxy, your fine just the way you are. please com out. its all over. we can start a knew life together. just the to of us. okay foxy sniffled.

(No POV still present. will let you know when it changes again)

Foxy climbs out of his box of despari. he cannot believe hwat he seees. the world is so much different. there is greass all over for thoussands of miles all aorund. the sky is a bright blue with some clouds. but everything was bloky. what is going on he though. then he asked it. markiplier said were in mincraft. wev ben in minecraft this hole time. we were never in the real world. i was never a youtube star. we were never employees at a fazbar pissa. we were just players in minecraft this whole time. oh my god this is the happest day of my life said foxy. we can start allover. the two basked in the greates moment of there lifes. everything was going to be okay from nowon. what shoud we do asked foxy. first said markiplir. we build a house and live out are lives together. a simple and easy life just for the too fo us.

a/n welp hope you life it. ples review and rate and tell me what you think and if you want more. this one was longer and im pretty happy with it. ill try to writhe more everyday but it depends on how busy i get and i have to go shopping with my mom and go to my sisters music chior at school.


	4. a new liaf

just so everyone know i dont oen foxy mark or herobine. april is my oc so dont use her without permison. thanks

anew lief. though markipler it was such a wondorfull life. markiplir and oxfy were build there new house and it was a mansion with upatairs and a shandelere. it was even nicer then the masion in the roses of the war were the guys climb the shnadelere and kill theirself falling down. fox and amrkiplier stay together outside of the ouse watching the sunraise. it so beatiful said foxy. i love it so much diad narkiplier. the too gased at the sky happy with there knew lifes. they never wanted it to change. the new it would never change. they would be happy leik this forever.

hone i will go in and make are bed aid foxu. oh but its early said markiplier we dont need to go to bed. are you sure foxy sad with a wink and foxy went in to make the bed and 2 cubs came to foxy said daddy daddy were playing hide an seek wanna play? not right now kids said markiplier. hey daddy asked edwards where do babys come from? go help youre faher with the bed honie. you too jacob.

markiplie sied in happy way nowing hs life was fianly going to be good. he had to living kids and a beatiful lover. suddenly markiplier was feeling something werd. something not riht. he went in and to his bed and something horrible was happen. something or omeone was in the room with him. he surrounded by red glow. foxy was pined aganst the wall by telikenises. markiplier trie to stop the glowing man but he was blocke by a force field. he banged against it screaming no stop dont hurt him but it was no use. the crul glowing man made a spike float up in the air and it went through foxy screamed in pain no please stop, yur hurting me. foxy hang their crying stareing desperatly at mark begging him to save him but mark couldnt do anything. please foxy beged. please. i dont want to die. the cruel man only laugh and everything starte on fired. markipler dint want to go but the fire was too hot and markiplier ran away crying. FOXY FOXY WHYYY WHY DID THIS HAPPENING screamed mark crying. (AN Markiplier is hard to typ so I shorten it to mark sometime0

markiplier watched his house in fire and burn down. wen it colapsed to ground the evil man floating in the sky glowing red lauging. WHY DID YOU DO THIS scream Markpler. MY KIDS MY FOXY WHY? the man laughed. Hahahaahahahaha because I wante to destroy your livfes. but were happy and were in a happy life and had cubs and now there gone. mark cried deep sobbs and ters flowed down his face he couldnt handle waht he was seing. his very life before him destroyed. Bu...who are you hissed mark. i am the bringer of all thengs deradful. i am youre worse nightmere. i am...herobine. and then herobine lifted makr with his hand using telikenise powers. what are you dong to me said mark. i am gonig t destroy you. and then mark fall to the grond and herbine fell to the ground. ouch they said. wait. who are you said herobine. they saw a beautiful girl coming to them from smoke she had ahndgun and herobine stud up holding his chest bleeing. how did you do that said herobine? I never miss said the girl with a calm foice. she pointe the gun at herobine sand said are there any more problems? herobine looked at the girl he was blown away by her amazing looks. she wearing a purrple jump suit armor with a symbol of the letter A. her eyes where a depe sappire violet blue. her cute dark hari was blwoing from the wind. ill never firget this said herobine and disapaerd into a light. mark sat there crying from everything that happened. its okay said the girl petting mark ill make sure he never hurt you. thanks mark sniffed. whoever you are? the girl put her gun away. Im Arpil.

okay im done. sorry i havent writhed in a while i had to do alot of math home work. let me now what you think. i now my writhing is bad but if you dont like if you shoudnt read it. im only writh what i like and i dont have an monei on a beta and editer an i dont need on i can write my own. and at lest i write i dont see anything you writed.


End file.
